The Best Present Ever
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: There’s only one thing Jou wants for Christmas. No matter how out of reach it might be he’s not about to give up. Seto/Jou


Title: The Best Present Ever

Author: Dysnomia

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Seto/Jou, others mentioned

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, just playing with them for a while.

Summary: There's only one thing Jou wants for Christmas. No matter how out of reach it might be he's not about to give up.

Jou shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around his slender frame, hands jammed deep into his pockets to ward off the cold. This was the only thing about the Christmas season that he hated. The weather, or to be precise, the biting chill that accompanied the snow he loved so much. Jou cringed, trying to tuck his face into his collar as a gust of wind battered against his exposed skin.

It was freezing now that the sun had set, and the wind was starting to pick up. Jou picked up the pace, determined to get home before he was frozen solid. His apartment building was soon in his sights, and in a swift movement he transferred one hand from his jacket to his jeans pocket, digging around for his keys.

He jammed them into the lock and turned the key at the same moment he pushed on the door, ignoring the harsh squeal of the hinges. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door closing behind him cut off the wind, leaving him with the meager heat that the rattling radiator was giving off. Jou made his way upstairs, studiously not looking at the various stains marring the hallway. He paused when he reached the door to the apartment he shared with his father. Taking a deep breath, Jou turned the knob, entering the tiny apartment. He stepped cautiously into the front room, calling out, "I'm home Dad."

There wasn't any answer, the darkened apartment stayed silent. A quick check confirmed that his father wasn't home. With only a week left until Christmas, the senior Jounouchi had a hard time dealing with his life around now, and chose to spend the holiday's one of two ways. Either home the entire time, drinking and taking all his frustration out on Jou, or gone for the entire week, moving from bar to bar and usually sleeping in his car. It looked like Jou was going to be on his own this year, not that he was complaining. Most of his time was going to be spent over at Yugi's anyways. In fact, he was expected there tomorrow so they could spend the day decorating.

Making his way to his bedroom, Jou flung his backpack into the corner, where it would stay until school started again. Emptying his pockets, Jou frowned as he encountered a crumpled up piece of paper. He flushed as he realized what it was. Their English teacher was a bit of a flake, and he wanted their class to spend last period writing down what they wanted for Christmas.

Everyone had been eager to share, but not Jou. Once he'd realized they'd be sharing out loud, he'd quickly scribbled something down on another piece of paper and shoved this one into his pocket. Unfolding it now, he smoothed the paper out, blushing as he re-read the two short sentences. "Dear Santa. All I want for Christmas is for Seto to love me back."

He sighed, breath stirring the honey bangs hanging in his eyes. "Idiot. What are you thinking, that's never going to happen." Jou clenched his fist, the paper crumbling.

At some point in the past year, he couldn't actually pinpoint when, he'd fallen in love with the cold businessman. Jou still didn't know why he'd fallen for him, it wasn't like Kaiba had suddenly changed or anything. He was still distant and unapproachable, still insulted Jou at every opportunity. Although the two hadn't come to actual blows during their fights for a while now. If he was being completely honest with himself, Jou would admit he started a lot of their fights just to have Kaiba's attention focused on him. A chance to cause Kaiba to show emotion, even if it was anger, since his frustration with Jou always brought out a nice looking flush on those pale cheeks.

Jou wasn't stupid though, he was well aware of the fact that he didn't stand a chance with the brunette. He wouldn't be seen in public with a poor lowlife who was obviously beneath him. Kaiba deserved a beautiful woman with pedigree hanging off his arm. It didn't stop him from hoping though, from spending his nights indulging in his fantasies, even if they were just foolish dreams.

*****

The next day was even colder, and Jou had managed to find a pair of gloves deep in his father's closet. He still hadn't managed to find his hat, and he had an ever growing suspicion that his hat was probably keeping his dad's head warm. With any luck Anzu would knit him another one for Christmas, which is where the first one had come from.

Jou knocked on the door on front of him, bouncing from foot to foot to try and keep warm. Friendly violet eyes peered at him from the crack in the door that opened. "Jou! Come on in."

The door was thrown wide open and Jou hurried in, not wanting to let too much cold into the room. Yugi closed the door behind him, shivering even with the thick green sweater he was wearing. Jou shucked off his jacket, tucking his gloves into the pockets first. He took a look around, realizing no one else was around. Just as he was about to ask Yugi where everyone else was, a crash followed by what could only be Anzu yelling broke through the quiet. Yugi frowned, shooting the doorway to the living room a look. "I think we better get in there to fix whatever they did to Anzu."

Jou laughed, knowing who the small duelist meant by 'they'. Lately Honda and Otogi had taken to using every opportunity they could to annoy her. Jou was almost convinced that either one or both of them had a crush on the brown haired girl, and were acting like five year olds in the schoolyard to get her attention. The blonde kicked off his boots in amusement, already heading towards the door, Yugi following him reluctantly.

He walked into chaos, and it was obvious that Yugi had been right in his assumption that Honda and Otogi were involved. The two were doubled over laughing, completely ignoring the fact that Anzu was screaming at them. She had something clutched in her hand, but Jou couldn't tell what it was because her arms were waving in anger. She was talking so fast, and in such a high pitch, that Jou couldn't even make out the words, not to mention the two responsible were loud enough themselves.

Yami, Ryou, and Bakura were standing off to the side, wisely out of striking distance. It looked like in their haste to get out of the way, they'd knocked over a box of decoration, which seemed to be the source of the crash they'd heard. The three were also trying very hard not to laugh, trying to avoid her wrath, however it looked like Bakura was about to fail miserably, if the snickering Jou could hear was any indication.

Once she realized that there were two new spectators watching her, and that her ranting wasn't doing any good anyways, Anzu quieted, stalking over to sit on the couch, giving the tin she still carried one last disgusted look before throwing it to the other side of the couch. Jou squinted; attempting to make out the writing on the small round tin, but was unsuccessful. He cautiously made his way over to the couch, not wanting to set her off again, grabbing the tin and retreating quickly.

Amber eyes widened as he read the label, blinking in shock at the cursive writing on the front. He popped the tin open, to confirm what he was reading was the truth, and slammed it shut again a moment later, tossing the tin back onto the couch. Now Jou realized that the red tinge to Anzu's cheeks was likely a mixture of embarrassment and anger, instead of just the anger he'd assumed it was.

He turned to the still cackling duo across the room, who only laughed harder at the expression on the blonde's face. "Really guys. Peppermint nipples. Where did you even buy these things from?" At the smirk that crossed Otogi's face, Jou waved his hands in front of himself frantically. "Never mind! I actually don't want to know."

Otogi pouted, tugging on a lock of black hair, and even Honda stopped laughing. "Fine, it's probably better if we don't tell you anyway, since that's where your Christmas present is coming from."

Jou's horrified look set them off giggling again, but it seemed that Yami had finally had enough. He dug through the tipped over box at his feet, pulling out two bundles and throwing them at the pranksters, who just barely managed to catch them. The two gazed down with a look of dread at the tangled balls that last years Christmas lights had turned into. Honda looked up, protesting. "Why do we have to untangle this mess?"

Yami chuckled, although it didn't sound in the least reassuring. "I believe you were the one in charge of putting the lights away last year, and to save time you just shoved them into the box."

Otogi interrupted before Honda could answer. "Okay, that explains why he's doing this, but why do I have to?"

"Since the…mints were your idea I'm sure."

The dice master scowled but didn't dispute the statement, which told Jou he really was the mastermind behind the joke. To distract everyone, Ryou started pulling things out of the boxes scattered throughout the living room. Soon everyone was laughing and talking as they put up decorations, stringing garland around the banisters, putting up fake poinsettias, candles, figurines, and a multitude of other things. All the while the partners in crime grumbled and swore in the corner, slowly unwinding the mess of wires and bulbs, although it looked like they has turned things into a competition of sorts to see who could finish first.

After nearly half an hour Honda let out a victorious shout, the string of lights successfully stretched out behind him, one plug end held triumphantly in his fist. Otogi was done shortly after, though his string was loosely looped around his arm. Now that the worst was over with, they could finally decorate the tree itself. Other then Otogi and Honda, who had decided they wanted nothing else to do with the lights; the remaining six stationed themselves around the tree. They passed the strings around, making quick work of attaching them to the branches. The ornaments went on in a matter of minutes, Jou actually managing not to break any of the delicate glass balls.

Yugi had the star clutched in his hands, but there was no way he'd be able to reach the top of the seven foot tree. Hugging him around the middle, Yami hauled Yugi upwards, until his outstretched arms could place the golden object on the tip of the tree. They all stepped away waiting, as Anzu bent to plug in the tree.

The multi-colored lights flared to life, creating a glow that washed over the group. In an almost simultaneous move, both Bakura and Yami reached for their hikari's, tugging them back into their embraces. Yami dropped a kiss on top of Yugi's head, hugging him tightly. Ryou shivered in Bakura's hold as the thief nuzzled his lips against the shell of his ear and whispered something, which was most likely dirty. Jou smiled, not only looking at the tree, but at the happy smiles on his friend's faces. This was definitely his favorite time of the year, where everyone was in good spirits, even the normally bad tempered Bakura.

*****

Jou had decided not to even bother going home for the night, since he would have been going home to an empty apartment anyways. Once Jou had announced that he wasn't leaving for the night, one by one everyone else had agreed with him until they decided to make a sleepover of it. They had all curled up in the living room after throwing every pillow and blanket in the Motou house on the floor, except for Anzu. Since she was a girl, it was by an almost unanimous vote that she sleep on the couch, Bakura grumbling the entire time.

The group was pleasantly surprised when they woke up to find that the temperature had warmed up a lot, and the sun was shining. As soon as Ryou suggested going ice-skating, they all readily agreed. Twenty minutes later they'd all gathered at a pond in Domino Park. It was one of three in the park, tucked hidden away through a group of trees. It was also the smallest, so there was usually no one else there, which held true this time as well. There was a sign posted near the far end of the pond, warning of thin ice at the edge of the pond.

The Egyptian spirits were bundled up, they still hated the cold, the first signs of winter always sent them running for thick jackets, hats and gloves. It didn't help that they were horrible at skating; the few times they'd tried they inevitably ended up on their rears. But still, coming to skate made their hikari's happy, so they'd try anything for them. Just as they were all pulling on their skates, Jou swearing as the laces refused to tie properly, two others walked into the clearing. They were recognizable immediately, not only for their appearance, but by the non stop chatter coming from the small black haired boy.

Mokuba gave a happy shout when he spotted the group, running ahead to meet them, leaving his brother behind, who now had a scowl on his face. Obviously the older Kaiba had not expected anyone else to be here either, and the fact that it was their little group probably made it worse. Seto glanced at his little brother, who was already talking animatedly to Yugi and Jou while shoving his feet into his skates, and sighed, deciding he wouldn't be able to convince the boy to go to another pond now.

The brunette didn't even have a pair of skates with him, he'd only come because he wasn't about to let Mokuba go alone. Seto's gaze swept over the group, eyes lingering on the happy smile on the puppy's face as he talked to Mokuba, helping the younger boy lace up his skates. His scowl deepened when he realized that he was staring, caught up in looking at those amber eyes, the messy spill of golden hair, the lithe form. He tore his gaze away, snorting at how pathetic he was to be mooning over the blonde. Once again he pushed his feelings away, trying to ignore what the pretty blonde did to him.

When he focused again on what was going on around him, Seto found that everyone was making their way onto the ice, with the exception of Jou. The blonde was facing Seto, an odd look on his face, which was quickly wiped away once he saw Seto watching him back. "Yo, Kaiba! Are ya just gonna stand there watchin'?"

"Believe me mutt, I wouldn't even be here if I had a choice in the matter. Go join your little friends."

The smile on Jou's face faded, his brows drawing together slightly, but he didn't say anything, just turned and slid onto the ice, making a beeline to Mokuba, who was looking kind of wobbly. Honda, Otogi, Anzu and Yugi were great skaters, having years of practice. Ryou and Jou were decent, Ryou never having the chance before moving to Domino to skate, and Jou was only able to get his own skates last year, and practice only did him so much good.

Bakura had given up in his attempts to move across the ice, and had instead grabbed a long stick off the bank, using it to try and trip everyone other then Ryou. In particular, he seemed to be having an insane amount of pleasure in trying to get Mokuba and Jou. In a self sacrificing move, Jou shooed Mokuba away from him, getting him out of range of Bakura. The boy was giggling madly as Jou tried to jump and twist to avoid falling flat on his face. Without realizing where he was headed, Mokuba glided over towards the thin ice, trying to get a better view of the group's antics.

His laughter covered the sound of the initial cracks in the ice, until it was too late. Everyone froze as the sound of the spider-web pattern of cracks quickly grew in volume. Seto turned panicked eyes to his brother, shouting out instructions. "Mokuba! Don't move, just stay really still!"

For a minute it looked like that was going to work, the cracking stopped, but the boy was still wide eyed and looking terrified towards his brother. With one last colossal crack, the ice gave way, and Mokuba only had enough time for a short cry of shock before he plunged into the icy water. Seto made a lunge onto the ice, ready to go after him, but Yami and Otogi grabbed him in time, Otogi grating out, "Don't Kaiba, you'll only break more of the ice this way. That won't help Mokuba."

Jou dropped down to his belly, crawling towards the hole in the ice. He looked frantically into the murky water, trying to see where the kid was. A moment later a small hand shot out of the water, waving frantically, and his head came up for a second before plunging back under, the weight of his wet clothes too much for him.

Without even stopping to contemplate what he was about to do, Jou gripped the edge of the ice and pulled himself forward, taking a huge breath before slipping into the frigid water head first. He could vaguely hear Honda's shout, which sounded muffled under the water. "Jou, what do you think you're doing?"

The shock of the cold water hit him immediately, and he only just managed to reign in his urge to gasp. He knew he had to get out of here as quick as possible, before he got hypothermia. He could already feel his muscles tightening, and shivers were already wracking his frame. He spotted Mokuba right away, he was sinking quickly, his attempts at kicking his legs not getting him anywhere. Jou dived, swimming hard towards the boy, grabbing tightly onto his jacket, pulling him back up to the surface. They both started gasping as they broke through the surface of the water.

Luckily Honda was using his head and was there to pull Mokuba out of the water, and Yami there to wrap the warm coat he'd shed around the shivering kid. Jou moved to haul himself out of the water, the edge was holding well. Unfortunately, it wasn't stable enough, and a piece broke off under his hands, submerging him again. This time he wasn't prepared for the shock, and his mouth opened to gasp, swallowing a mouthful of freezing water as he went under.

Jou had sunk quite a bit before managing to get himself back under control, even if he couldn't get any air into his lungs. He tried to swim back to the surface, but jerked to a stop a foot or so away from the precious air he needed. Panicking, Jou looked down, a different sort of chill sweeping over him when he realized what had happened. The laces on his right skate had come undone, and were currently wrapped around the remains of a large branch. He tried desperately to kick off the skate, willing to sacrifice it, but he'd bought them the year before, and his feet had grown since then, the skate now too tight to kick off while wet.

Heart thudding in his chest, lungs starting to burn, Jou struggled, his movements quickly becoming jerky from both the cold and lack of oxygen. Spots floated across his vision, which he realized was going dark at the edges, and his eyes wanted to close. Just before the darkness completely overtook him, Jou felt someone grasp onto his still outstretched hand, yanking him so hard the skate did pop off, pulling him free of the water.

Seto pulled the frighteningly limp body out of the water, gently laying him on the ice. Seto tugged off his trench coat, wrapping it snugly around Jou's cold body. It worried Seto that the blonde wasn't even shaking anymore, that he was so cold that he was already past that point. Mokuba was awake, shaking slightly, Yami's coat warming him. Gently, the brunette gathered Jou into his arms, tucking the coat even tighter around the unresponsive body. Looking over his shoulder, Seto called to Honda. "Could you please bring Mokuba to the limo? I'll take the both of them back to the mansion to warm up."

Honda nodded, scooping the kid up and following after the taller teen. The rest of the group followed, and soon Mokuba was settled comfortably in the back, and Seto was already half way into the car before turning to give quick instructions to the rest of the group. "I'll call you later Yugi, to let you know how Jou's doing. He's going to stay with me until he's fine." Looking down at the pale blonde, Kaiba's stern face softened. "He did, after all, save my brother's life."

With those last words he slid the rest of the way into the limo, the driver pulling away the moment the door was closed. Seto adjusted his hold on Jou, trying to make him more comfortable, at the same time creating a space next to him that his brother could occupy. Mokuba snuggled into Seto's side, curling up as close as he could to the warmth of his body, even if his own shivers had finally stopped. Seto's attention was torn between his little brother and the thankfully now shivering blonde. One hand absently stroked through those golden strands, hoping that he'd wake up.

The trip to the mansion seemed to take forever to Kaiba, even though he knew it was only a few minutes at the maximum. As soon as the limo was stopped, Seto threw open the door, not waiting for the driver to come around. He was met at the door by his maid, whose hand flew to her mouth when she got a good look at them. "Yui, take Mokuba upstairs and get him changed and warmed up. Once he's warm, you can let him have some hot chocolate."

She glanced at the bundle in Seto's arms, and he answered her unspoken question. "I'll take care of him myself, just concern yourself with Mokuba."

Yui nodded, herding Mokuba away upstairs, leaving Seto alone with Jou. Taking a different staircase, Seto hurried upstairs to his bedroom, passing the giant potted poinsettia that Mokuba had insisted they set up around the house. He pushed the door open with a foot, not bothering to close it behind him. He placed Jou on the bed, peeling off the sodden layers of his clothing piece by piece, until he was in nothing but his boxers. Grabbing a towel from his bathroom, Seto wiped him down, drying him off. Despite the situation, Seto could still feel the blush that rose on his cheeks as he reached for the waistband of his boxers. Trying to detach himself from what he was doing, he tugged them down and off, rubbing quickly and trying not to look.

Once done, he tucked the heavy blankets around his slight frame, although during all this Jou still hadn't done so much as stir. After he made sure the blonde was comfortable, Seto moved over to his desk, sitting down at his laptop. He tried to concentrate, he really did, but he didn't manage to actually do any work, and after nearly two hours, he gave up pretending. Seto got up, dragging the wooden chair over to his bedside, slumping back down to wait. He leaned in close to that pale face, whispering, "You had better be okay puppy. I'm not sure what I'd do if you weren't. So you have to wake up. Please."

*****

Two days later Jou still hadn't woken, and Seto would have been beside himself with worry if it wasn't for the fact that the doctor he'd brought in had assured him that all Jou needed was rest, and that he'd wake up when he was good and ready to, that all he had was a fever. Seto was spending nearly all his time at Jou's beside, which Mokuba seemed to understand, since when he came in to visit he stayed quiet, and left Seto alone the rest of the time.

Seto was in the middle of yet another book when he heard the first small moan. The book fell from his hand, slipping off his lap to land on the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Jou's hand was twitching, and Seto could see his eyes moving beneath his closed lids. Seto braced his hands on the side of the mattress, leaning in to gently touch Jou's shoulder. Without warning, Jou's eyes snapped open, and Seto jerked backwards, startled.

He jerked again as Jou's hand shot out to grab his wrist, clutching tightly. Seto sought out Jou's eyes, seeing right away that he was still under the grip of the fever, his eyes glassy looking. His voice sounded strained, but the pleading tone was evident. "No please. Seto, please don't leave me. Stay with me, please." His voice no more then a ragged whisper now Jou continued. "Love you Seto."

He fell silent again, hand loosening its grip and falling back to the bedspread. Seto just stood there, stunned, not able to react. Seto would say that Jou was just delirious, that he would have said what he did to anyone who'd been there, except he'd clearly said Seto's name. Maybe, just maybe, his puppy actually did have feelings for him. Seto settled back into his chair, his hopes slightly higher then they've ever been before. Stroking a hand through messy hair before cupping a too warm cheek, Seto murmured, "It's okay puppy, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you wake up."

*****

By Christmas Eve, Jou was awake and his fever was gone, but still Seto wouldn't let him leave. Apparently Jou wasn't supposed to go until Seto had deemed his debt to the blonde fulfilled. There was only one thing that was bothering Jou. He could vaguely remember waking up at some point and saying something embarrassing. But then, he could also recall Seto's words, and was ready to dismiss it all as a fevered dream.

That didn't stop him from blushing every time Seto came into the room. The brunette smirked at him every came he came in as well, until finally Jou couldn't take it anymore. The next time Seto walked through that door and gave him that familiar smirk, Jou lost it, jumping out of bed, not even caring that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. "Will you just tell me what I said to you already! Just make fun of me already so I can blow up at you and then I'll be outta your hair and you can stop feelin' indebted to me."

Seto stood there, just staring at Jou, wondering if he really wanted to tell him, if he should just get it over with and have the blonde crush his hopes. "You asked me to stay with you. To not leave you alone. That you loved me. Is it true?"

Jou froze, his eyes widening, panic flaring in his chest. No way, he didn't confess to Seto did he? I guess that answered his question about whether or not he'd been dreaming. Battling his instinct to run, a smidgeon of common sense made itself known. If what he'd said was real, then what about Seto's response? Gathering his courage, Jou nodded, swallowing before answering. "Y-yeah. It's true. I…I love you Seto."

Jou closed his eyes, waiting to feel Seto's fist collide with his face. Instead, he almost jumped out of his skin at the feel of lips pressing against his, followed by arms wrapping around him. His eyes flew open again, finding himself staring into ice blue eyes. Ice blue eyes that seemed to have melted, looking at him with a warmth that he'd never seen before.

He sealed their lips together again, not caring that so far Seto hadn't said anything back, his reaction was good enough for Jou. Seto started to walk them backwards, until Jou's knees hit the mattress and he tumbled backwards. Seto's hands were roaming everywhere, touching every inch of exposed skin that he could reach. He tugged on Jou's boxers until the blonde got the hint and raised his hips so Seto could slip them off. Jou was hard already, and his erection sprang free. Seto made to settle over top him again, but Jou held out his hands, stopping him.

Seto frowned, wondering if the blonde was having second thoughts, until he spoke up. "You are way too overdressed, Seto."

He remedied that situation easy enough, shedding his clothes and tossing them off the side of the bed and crawling back on top of the smaller boy. Seeing Seto naked blew away all of Jou's inhibitions, and he rolled over on top of the other teen. Remembering Seto's earlier requests Jou slid down his body until his face was hovering over the other's crotch. He lowered his head just that little bit farther, his tongue flicking out to trace a trail along the underside, licking up to taste the head. He'd never actually done this before but figured that this was as good a starting place as any.

As he closed his mouth over the tip and sucked gently, a strangled gasp came from Seto. He licked the pre-cum collected at the tip, tongue dipping into the slit. Seto's hips bucked, thrusting up into the warm wet mouth surrounding his cock. Jou choked slightly, not used to something being pushed down his throat. He moved one arm to press against Seto's hip, holding him down the best he could.

With Seto pinned beneath him, Jou decided to try and get as much of the brunette into his mouth as possible. His lips slid down the shaft, but he only made it about halfway before gagging again. He wrapped his hand around the rest, starting up a rhythm, stroking him with both his hand and his tongue. Jou was amazed by the feel of the soft velvet skin covering the hard steel against his lips.

Seto was panting harshly now, clutching the sheets to the point where Jou was sure they were going to rip soon. Small cries escaped from between his tightly clenched jaw, no matter how hard he tried to contain them. Jou started sucking harder, moving his hand faster, until Seto was trembling beneath him, close to the edge. A gasped, "Sh-shit!" was the only warning Jou got. Seto's back arched slightly off the bed, and he swallowed a shout, squeezing his eyes shut as the blonde swallowed around his cock, the taste a new experience.

As soon as he caught his breath Seto pulled Jou back up, pulling him down for a kiss, tasting himself on the other teen's lips. Seto reached between their bodies, curling his hand around Jou's erection. Jou moaned at the touch, burying his face in Seto's shoulder. Seto tipped Jou's chin up, thumb rubbing against his cheek before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, exploring every corner of his mouth.

Jou's own arousal was turning into an actual ache by now, but he wanted more then just Seto's hand. Whimpering in need he tried to make his voice sound as husky as possible, but it ended up sounding whiny more then anything. "I want you to fuck me, now"

Seto growled in response, grabbing Jou and flipping the two of them over, pinning the younger teen to the bed. His hands roamed all over the pale flesh beneath him, starting at Jou's wrists, rubbing his thumbs over the delicate bones. He ran his hands up farther over his forearms and the slight bulge of muscle in his upper arms. Seto's hands skimmed briefly over the heaving chest, just barely teasing the hardened pink nipples. He traced identical paths down Jou's sides, his hands coming together again to run circles on his stomach.

He grasped Jou's erection in one hand, stroking slowly. He flung his other arm out to the side, blindly groping for the drawer in the bedside table. Tugging the drawer open far enough to slip his hand in, Seto dug around for what he was looking for. With a triumphant grunt his hand closed around the tube he was looking for. Pulling it out he dropped it on the bed next to him, bringing his full attention back to the man under him.

Jou was truly a sight to behold. His chest was heaving, and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. His hair looked even messier then usual, the golden strands falling into his eyes and spread out in a halo around his head. Jou's face was flushed, but it was his eyes that once again held Seto captive. They were heated, pupils dilated to the point where only a small ring of amber was still visible. Not to mention they were focused completely on him, and that it was him who had put Jou into this state.

He brought the tube up to Jou's line of sight, and watched as the young man nodded his approval. At the same time he let his legs fall open, spreading them to give Seto access. Seto's cock was hard again, and he wanted nothing more then to bury himself in Jou's body. But he didn't want to hurt him, so no matter how eager a certain part of his body was, he still had to prepare his puppy. Squeezing a good amount of the lube onto his fingers he rubbed them together a few times, to warm the gel first, before placing one finger at Jou's entrance. He stopped short of actually pushing his finger in, instead he looked up at Jou for his permission again. Jou gave a slightly shaky nod, but accompanied it with a smile, so Seto gently pressed inside, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He moved his finger in and out slowly, allowing Jou to get used to the intrusion. He added a second finger soon after, scissoring them. There was a small wince and hiss of pain when Seto added a third finger. When he pressed upwards, searching, he was rewarded with the startled cry that escaped Jou, as well as his hips bucking. Soon he had Jou withering on the bed, pushing himself back onto the fingers buried inside him.

Deeming him ready, Seto pulled his fingers out, smiling at the whimper of loss Jou let out. Using some more of the lube he slicked up his erection, glad now that Jou had already sucked him off, or else there was no way he was going to last through this. Using one hand he guided his cock to Jou's entrance, lining it up. He pushed in gently, trying not to hurt him, but not stopping until the head popped through. He paused for a moment, checking Jou's face for any sign of discomfort. Not seeing anything he pressed farther, sinking inch by inch into the tight, hot body. Once Seto was seated as far as he could possibly go, he paused again, wanting Jou to adjust to both his size and the feeling.

The feeling was like nothing Jou had ever imagined. There had been only the smallest amount of pain as Seto had pushed in, since he'd been so well prepared. Afterwards, with Seto resting balls deep in his ass, all he really felt was full. It was a strange feeling, but one he could live with, especially since he knew more was to come as soon as his prostate got in on the action. He knew he was ready for more, but the brunette still wasn't moving. Deciding he wanted to try something, hoping it would spur Seto into movement, he experimentally squeezed his muscles around Seto's cock, watching in amusement as his eyes widened comically large, jerking in surprise. Jou moaned at the feeling, and Seto seemed to get the hint, starting up a slow in and out pattern.

When Jou's muscles had tightened around him, it took all of Seto's control to not just start pounding away. Instead he forced himself to go slow, wanting to make this experience last for Jou. He could tell the younger man was enjoying it, but wanting to make it that much better he changed the angle of his thrust, hitting Jou's prostate on every stroke. Jou very nearly screamed at the first brush across his prostate, and every thrust after that left him moaning incoherently, pushing himself against Seto, matching Seto's gentle thrusts and making them rougher. He brought his legs up to wrap tightly around Seto's waist, heels resting on the curve of the other man's ass.

Watching Jou moan and wiggle on the bed, head thrown back and mouth hanging open snapped what was left of Seto's tenuous control over himself. He started pounding into the pliant body under him, not bothering to hold back any of his strength, even knowing how sore Jou would be in the morning. Jou himself didn't seem to mind the treatment he was getting, judging from the erection that was straining upwards, dripping pre-cum.

He shifted his position on top, trapping Jou's leaking cock between their bodies, every thrust now causing it to rub across Seto's abs, giving Jou the friction he needed. In a gesture that surprised even Seto, he moved one hand to grasp Jou's, their fingers twining together. The intimate move left Jou touched, and he mentally added this moment to the checklist for 'there's something there between them'.

Seto knew he was close, that he wasn't going to last much longer, but he didn't want to come before he made Jou lose control first. The hand not being held in a vice grip reached for Jou's weeping member, stroking quickly, matching the rhythm of his hips, so that each downward stroke coincided with the deep thrusts into the lithe body. Pleasure coursed through Jou's veins, and when Seto changed the angle just enough to hit his prostate directly, not just brush across it, at the same time as his thumb swiped over the head of his cock, that was all he needed. He screamed his lover's name as he came, his come splattering across his own stomach and chest. Still Seto didn't stop stroking his softening cock, until he was jerking at the touch, the spent flesh too sensitive now.

Jou's shuddering body, muscles contracting around Seto, gripping his erection harder, pushed him over the edge. He thrust a few more times before his orgasm was wrenched from him, spilling inside the younger man, and a groan of completion slipping past his lips. Jou's legs loosened their hold around his waist, falling back down to the mattress. He just barely managed to catch himself before he collapsed on top of the blonde, landing to the side, but still half draped over him, mostly because his hand was still clasped in Jou's.

They lay in a panting, tangled mess, neither wanting to speak and break the comfortable atmosphere that had settled over them. Finally Seto realized that he was laying in the cooling mess of cum on Jou's stomach, and that it was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Almost regretfully, he detangled himself and moved off the bed, ignoring Jou's whimper of protest. It looked like the puppy was already falling asleep. Grabbing a wet washcloth from the bathroom he tossed it to Jou, smirking when he twitched as the warm fabric landed on his chest, muttering a sleepy curse. Shaking his head Seto grabbed the washcloth back, cleaning off Jou himself, since it looked like he'd have been perfectly fine with going to bed sticky. Seto though, wasn't keen on having to wake up in the morning to the crusty feeling of dried cum on him, so he wiped the both of them down before tossing the cloth in the general direction of the hamper. Climbing back into bed, he found himself immediately seized and rolled onto his back, Jou snuggling into his side, blonde head resting on his chest, one arm tucked around him, and a leg maneuvered between his own.

"Seto?" The tired voice met his ears, not much more then a whisper.

"Hmm?" His own response was sleepy, his eyes already having slipped closed.

"I think…no I know…this has been the best Christmas I ever could've wished for. You're the best present I could've asked for, and for the first time since my parents split, I actually got what I wanted for Christmas."

Jou paused there, but it seemed like there was something more that he wanted to say. Seto's eyes snapped back open, looking down at the teen wrapped in his arms. Jou was refusing to look him in the face, talking instead to his chest. "I…I love you Seto. I know I said it earlier, but I just want you to know that I do, I really do."

Seto hugged him closer, knowing that there was no way he could stay silent about his feelings now after Jou's heartfelt confession. "I love you too, puppy. You should know that I do."

He could feel the smile that spread across the blonde's face, and thin arms clutched him tighter, but didn't say anything. Soon enough Jou's breathing had shifted into a slow even rhythm of sleep, and Seto let his own eyes slide closed, following his lover into dreams filled with more happiness then Seto had ever imagined he'd be allowed.

The End


End file.
